Sacramentum Effrego
by Justpucky
Summary: At the end of year 3 Harry starts to think.  He doesn't like what he learns.  Dumbles!Bashing Semismart!Harry
1. Prologue

**Sacramentum Effrego**

**Disclaimers: **

**1: **The stories on this site are based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. Seriously. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.

**2: **The concept of the Oath Breaker and the Outcasting ceremony belong to Mercedes Lackey. They are borrowed from her book "Oath Breaker".

**3:** I'm using a black family tree that is AU it can be found at http: / images4 .fanpop. com / image / photos / 17800000 / Black-Family-Tree-harry-potter-17802967-2560-1028. Jpg

Remove the spaces to load the image.

**Warnings: **References to abuse, Dumbledore bashing, Semi-intelligent Harry.

**Ships: **None.

**Spoilers: **HPSS, HPCOS, HPPOA

**Summary: **After the timer turner episode in POA, Harry gets fed up with Dumbledore's lack of action. He spends the summer doing a little research.

**Prologue**

"_Why so miserable, Harry?" he asked quietly. "You should be very proud of yourself after last night."_

"_It didn't make any difference," said Harry bitterly. "Pettigrew got away."_

"_Didn't make any difference?" said Dumbledore quietly. "It made all the difference in the world, Harry. You helped uncover the truth. You saved an innocent man from a terrible fate." (POA, USA soft cover, pg 425)_

After Dumbledore left Harry sat in Lupin's old office thinking. He had come to realize that Dumbles was either;

A) Senile,

B) a total fraud, or

C) the dark lord himself.

When Harry originally received his Hogwarts letter there were a boat load of titles after Dumbledore's name, yet the old man still wasn't even trying to get a proper trial for Sirius. Lupin, Ron, Hermione, and Harry had all seen and spoken to Pettigrew. Between magic and potions there were not only ways to know if someone was telling the truth; there were ways to force the truth out of them. Why couldn't Sirius get a proper trial?

He needed to learn more about wizarding law. He'd been a part of this world for three years now, but he realized, he had not tried to learn any information that was not directly class related. Time to talk to Hermione; well, maybe he'd wait until morning to give her more time to decompress after the exams.

The next morning was the first Saturday after exams, they had a few more days to wait before they would receive the results and Ron was using the reprieve for a nice lay-in in the dorms. Harry decided to risk getting between Hermione and her current book at the breakfast table.

"Hermione, how does the wizarding legal system compare to the muggle one?" Harry asked.

"It's quite similar," she replied. "The prosecution is usually someone high up in the DMLE. You can hire a solicitor or be assigned an advocate. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just trying to figure out why Sirius never had a proper trial. What laws do they have about the trials?"

"I'm not sure. The book I read was actually on wizarding culture and government. It covered the Ministry of Magic and Wizengamot. You see smaller cased are tried by a tribunal of three members. Capital crimes are tried in front of the full membership. They never pull a jury of average witches and wizards." She paused for a moment, "I'm sure that with the number of deatheaters rounded up at the end of the war, Sirius trial probably fell through the cracks. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will fix it now that he knows the truth. You just need to give him a little time."

"Hermione, can I borrow that book on wizarding culture and government from you for the summer?"

"I don't have it Harry, I borrowed it from the library," she replied.

"Bugger it, I was going to read it this summer after I finished my summer assignments. I wish we could check books out for the hols."

"Language, Harry! I didn't get it from the school library; I checked it out of the wizarding public library. Most Ancient and Noble Houses have family libraries, but your average family checks out and returns books to the public library, just like in the muggle library."

"Where is it located?" Harry asked.

"That's the beauty of magic Harry, there is a closet in almost all local muggle branches. They don't have many books, but with the index they can get you any book with-in a day. And you don't even have to worry about getting back to Diagon Alley to return it, you just take it back to the local magical branch."

"I'm going to have a busy summer, thanks Hermione."

Hermione turned her attention back to her book while Harry started making a mental list of everything he needed to follow up on this summer.

Takes place 10-6-94 thru 11-6-94


	2. Chapter 1: To Ask

**Sacramentum Effrego**

**Disclaimers: **

**1: **The Harry Potter Universe and all cannon charters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Co. I'm having fun and making absolutely no money.

**2: **The concept of the Oath Breaker and the Outcasting ceremony belong to Mercedes Lackey. They are borrowed from her book "Oath Breaker".

**Warnings: **References to abuse, Dumbledore bashing, Semi-intelligent Harry.

**Ships: **None.

**Spoilers: **HPSS, HPCOS, HPPOA

**Summary: **After the timer turner episode in POA, Harry gets fed up with Dumbledore's lack of action. He spends the summer doing a little research.

**Chapter 1: To Ask**

Judging from the look in Vernon's eyes at the station, the threat of Sirius Black should keep the abuse to a minimum this year, but there was no guarantee that it meant they would feed him. Luckily Harry had learned from the previous two summers and had the Hogwarts house elves pack him supplies under a stasis charm. That combined with the extra money he had changed from galleons to pounds during his temporary freedom at the end of last summer meant that he could also go out and buy food if necessary.

After getting a good night sleep, it was time to get his priorities in order. There were an untold number of things that it was becoming apparent that they would not be learning at Hogwarts. But the priorities should be those things he could do to help with Sirius' situation and consequently his own family situation. In terms of wizarding culture he needed to learn about the laws relation to trials and felons, as well as child welfare laws. He was noticeably smaller than his peers, and with the time he'd spent in the Hogwarts infirmary; even if they hadn't used diagnostic spells that would notice the cumulative damage from the beatings, they should have noticed the chronic malnutrition. Yet no one had offered any help.

At the beginning of last year, after the previous years encounter with the Chamber of Secrets, he'd spent some time researching the founders and the early years of Hogwarts. Since the only thing Binns taught was the goblin wars, it had been surprising to find past editions of Hogwarts a History. Apparently when a new version is released the books in the main library are updated with the current edition, and one copy of the previous edition is saved in the history class room.

In the early years of Hogwarts, due to the significant difference in the prosperity of the various classes in society, many students arrived with signs of chronic malnutrition. It was discovered by Helga that a basic nutrient potion given for a month prior to puberty could reverse many of the long term effects. Harry had spent the week waiting for his test scores brewing the potion. He was thirteen, turning fourteen in six weeks. He needed to take the potion now before the neglect was irreversible.

The early Hogwarts a history had actually had specific notes on students that had chronic malnutrition that was not corrected; they were well under average height and weight after puberty had run its course. Since a strong and healthy body creates a strong and healthy core, those students also never achieved their full magical potential. One student with a very strong adolescent core actually died at his magical maturity when he reached the age of 17 because his body couldn't support his core. His core became unstable and fractured. It was not something Harry wanted to experience. If his physical state had been noticed by anyone at Hogwarts, the question became, were they trying to limit his future potential, or trying to kill him off discreetly? Reviewing these notes, Harry took out his first nutrient potion and a meat pasty for lunch.

On top of the legal aspects of his situation, he needed to learn more about basic wizarding culture and his role in it. What was the root of the pureblood agenda? Was he significant as the Heir of the Potter line, or was he simply a half blood with a little money? Were the rumors regarding creature blood in wizarding lines significant, or simply childhood teasing like saying girls have cooties?

On a more personal note, he needed to find out more about his family. How closely was he related to the Weasleys? Too many people had commented on how closely Ginerva resembled his mother. With the current pureblood mania, he could probably find out some genealogy information on the Potters, but with Petunia's avoidance of anything magical, he probably wasn't going to get anything out of her on the Evans side of the family. There were only two heritage potions that he'd discovered. One could only report the first generation of parents; this was usually brewed if a witch couldn't confirm paternity.

The second one was illegal under the current restrictions because it used blood, and everybody knows that blood magic is dark and evil. Harry snorted at this thought. The first potion could be brewed with hair instead of blood, which was why it was both legal and weaker. Hair roots did contain some DNA, but not as much as blood. Since he couldn't practice wand magic in the summer, and Dobby had proved that they had this house under surveillance for any magic (even house elves), the only hands on practice he could get this summer was potions.

With the amount of gold simply sitting in his vault Harry also wondered if the only house his parents owned was the one destroyed **that night** or did he have other assets and properties? Harry made a note to write to Gringotts. Maybe he should address that to a specific goblin and have Hedwig wait for a response? Over the last few years he knew for a fact that he was famous in the wizarding world, yet the only mail he'd ever received came from Hogwarts, or people he knew personally. It looked like someone was interfering with his mail, and he thought that his bank statement might be misdirected with the rest of the mail.

Why did it take him this long to realize that there were some issues with his situation?

He sat back and thought about his previous summers.

At the end of his first year, he had just killed a teacher, and after a few days in the infirmary he was sent back to Durzkaban. Immediately he was verbally abused and not fed. The next morning it was back to his chores, and if the chores were not finished, he was not fed. Dudley immediately started Harry Hunting, so the physical abused began quickly as well. Not much time to get introspective when you were struggling to survive and eat.

At the end of his second year, after being abused by most of the students, and almost all of wizarding Britton for the majority of the school year, he barely saved his best friends little sister from death; almost died himself; killed a sentient animal, and destroyed if not the soul, at least the memory of a boy not much older than himself. Again, he was immediately sent back to Durzkaban, and the abuse and neglect began in the same pattern as before. When he did reach his limit and ran to the Leaky Cauldron at the end of the summer, he was so happy to be free that he spent his time eating ice cream and simply enjoying the alley. He was also distracted by a new mystery, what was everybody afraid of? What didn't they want him to know?

What changed this year? Well to begin with, he didn't end up exhausted in the infirmary. He also had hope, while it was true that Sirius was on the run, he was alive and out of Azkaban. And by leveraging the "Escaped Convict God Father," he'd managed to avoid the standard abuse and neglect. Did he luck out, or did someone drop the ball this summer? It could also be that someone was underestimating him. Yes the encounter with the werewolf was scary, and the Dementors sucked; Harry giggled at that pun. But with his parent's relationship with Lupin, and the early exposure to him, he truly wasn't worried about the wolf. If it weren't so painful, it could be kinda neat getting those super senses of hearing and smell. And while the Dementors were not pleasant; he was capable of performing the spell and able to protect himself and others. Yes it was hard and draining, but it was also empowering. It was a moment he was truly proud of.

Harry opened his trunk and unpacked his parchment, quill, and ink; and began writing out his list of priorities.

1) Drink Nutrient potion.

2) Write to Griphook (the only goblin he could address by name) and request his assets, both money and known property.

- if his parents were rich, why did he grow up wearing hand-me down clothes?

3) Find the wizarding room at the local library branch:

- a) get a book on culture regarding family lines, creature blood, and gov't over view.

- b) get a book on legal advice for muggleborns, child welfare and trial law.

- c) research Potter genealogy

4) brew cruor hereditas potion.

That was a good start. Since Harry had just finished lunch, including his potion for the day, and it was Sunday so the library wasn't open, and he wasn't sure about Gringotts; he'd start with a letter to Professor Dumbledore, then review the instructions on the heredity potion.

Hermione was convinced that now that Dumbledore knew the truth regarding Sirius' innocence, he'd do what was necessary as Chief Wizard, Head Mugwump, and icon of the light to clear his name. After reviewing the facts this morning, Harry wasn't so sure. Something just didn't fit with the picture that was forming from this jigsaw puzzle. Of course Harry was used to that, the only jigsaw puzzles he'd ever gotten to play with already had pieces missing. He didn't know if Dudley ate them or hid them, but he'd never found a puzzle in this house that didn't have missing pieces.

One of the pieces that Harry didn't like the look of he'd learned last night. After returning to 4 Private Drive, Aunt Petunia had mumbled something about Dumbledore making them take him back in even though he ran away last year, just like the old fool had made them take and keep him in the very beginning. Now there isn't any excuse for child abuse, but Harry could almost understand the resentment if you were forced to keep a child you didn't want and didn't care about. And the abuse wasn't always like this, until Dudley learned that he would never get punished for roughing up the "freak" the only thing he'd had to deal with the neglect and lack of food. And that had never been enough to kill him, just enough that he was skinny and scrawny.

On the off chance that Dumbledore had more influence in this situation than he currently credited him with, Harry decided to write a vague letter, asking about Siri's situation, but not accusing Dumbledore of anything, real or imagined.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore, _

_I wondered if you could tell me if any progress has been made towards freeing Sirius Black from the false accusations._

_I know you are quite busy, but thought that now that the students are gone for the summer you might have a plan to right this wrong._

_Things are no better or worse at home this summer and I know not to get my hopes up, I've been told that legal issues can take a very long time to resolve._

_Sincerely, _

_Harry Potter_

Harry read over the note again. It asked for information without suggesting that Dumbledore had anything to do with the wrong to begin with. It didn't indicate that Harry was in anyway disenfranchised with Dumbledore, and it suggested that nothing had changed for better or for worse in Durzkaban. It should be enough to figure out which way the wind was blowing on this topic.

Now to review the brewing instructions, set up a temporary lab, and prepare the ingredients.

**To Ask**

The cruor hereditas potion only took four hours to brew and since Harry wanted the information before he arrived at Gringotts he decided to brew it after the zoo (horse, walrus and whale) went to sleep. It wouldn't do to get caught doing anything deliberately "freaky." Even with the threat of his godfather, that would push Vernon over the edge.

Harry followed the directions explicitly, going so far as to use the second hand on his watch when simmering. He really wished he'd thought to brew this while still at Hogwarts, it would have been much easier to brew if he could just set an alarm on his wand. But during the summers, he couldn't use magic, and there was the small fact that he was finishing the brewing at 1:30 AM and he REALLY didn't want to wake up Vernon with an alarm clock. As the last second ticked away, Harry took the potion of the flame and extinguished it. He then used the knife from his potion kit and cut the pad of his thumb and added three drops of blood. Stirring slowly one time widdershin (counter-clockwise), he then used his pipette to transfer 3 vertical inches of the potion onto the sheet of parchment. Once the parchment had absorbed the potion, the family tree that was available from his blood would appear as if written out by hand. There was nothing more to do but wait, or in Harry's case, sleep.

Five hours later Harry woke up, quickly washed, and got ready for the day. He went downstairs and started helping Petunia with breakfast. After she finished setting the table and pouring the juice he asked her a question that had been nagging him most of his life.

"Aunt Petunia, you and Uncle Vernon have always said that I didn't get new clothes and other material things because of the cost, but everybody says my father's family had money. Did you not receive a penny for my support? Is it possible that whomever dropped me on the doorstep without talking to you is listed as the guardian and keeping our money," Harry asked.

"Dumbledore," Petunia mumbled.

"What did you say Aunt Petunia?"

"When I found you on the stoop with the milk, there was a letter addressed to me, signed by that Dumbledore."

"Do you still have that letter?" At that question, Petunia got up and went upstairs to the master bedroom. When she came back down she handed Harry two pieces of parchment and one piece of heavy modern paper. The two pieces of parchment seemed to be the original letter from Dumbledore and his birth certificate. The other piece of paper was his inoculation record, he still remembered getting all those shots. They had tried to avoid taking him anywhere, and it wasn't until they tried to enroll him in school that he had seen his first doctor and received all the required shots at one go. And even then, it was only because it was required by the school.

"You're old enough to keep your own affairs in order. Those are the only papers I have regarding you."

Harry headed back upstairs to write that letter to Griphook. He felt it was even more important now to find out what was happening with his parents money.

_To Griphook, or whom it may concern;_

_My name in Harry James Potter, and I know I have at least one vault with Gringotts. Others at school have indicated that my father's family has more wealth than seems to be available in the vault I have seen. I have never received a statement regarding any of my funds, not even the vault for which I currently hold the key._

_My other question is regarding my guardians; growing up I have always received my cousins hand me downs and had to do more than the average number of chores because my Aunt and Uncle said they could not afford two children. They only planned on one child so that Aunt Petunia could stay home and not seek employment. When I was left on their doorstep, it was a hardship having two toddlers approximately the same age; my cousin only being three months older than me. Both of my guardians state that they have never received funds for my up keep. Can you please look into my parents will and find out if an allowance was included in the custody agreements?_

_I've addressed this letter to Goblin Griphook because other than my first Hogwarts letter, I have never received an owl from someone I did not personally know. I'm hoping that by corresponding with him directly my future statements and correspondence will not be lost._

_Sincerely, _

_Harry James Potter._

Harry tied the letter up and attached it to Hedwig. "Take that directly to Griphook if you can girl." Hedwig gave a barking cough that left the impression of Snape's sneer. As if she couldn't believe that he doubted her.

"Sorry, Hedwig, I know you can. Would you please deliver that to Griphook." With that Hedwig winged her way out the window, and Harry heading towards the Library.

**To Ask**

Takes place 19-6-94 Sunday


	3. Chapter 2: To Learn

Sacramentum Effrego

**Disclaimers: **

**1: **The stories on this site are based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. Seriously. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.

**2: **The concept of the Oath Breaker and the Outcasting ceremony belong to Mercedes Lackey. They are borrowed from her book "Oath Breaker".

**3:** I'm using a black family tree that is AU it can be found at http: / images4 .fanpop. com / image / photos / 17800000 / Black-Family-Tree-harry-potter-17802967-2560-1028. Jpg

Remove the spaces to load the image.

**Warnings: **References to abuse, Dumbledore bashing, Semi-intelligent Harry.

**Ships: **None.

**Spoilers: **HPSS, HPCOS, HPPOA

**Summary: **After the timer turner episode in POA, Harry gets fed up with Dumbledore's lack of action. He spends the summer doing a little research.

**Chapter 2: To Learn **

When Harry reached the Whinging public library, he slowly walked through the building trailing his fingers across all of the closed closet doors. He remembered the warm feeling when he entered the gates of Hogwarts, and that little tickle when crossing the barrier at Kings Cross Station; he thought he'd recognize the feel of the magic. On the third floor, he found a broom closed that tickled his finger tips. When he opened the door, he saw a room much larger on the inside than the outside.

Harry spent the rest of the day in that broom closet. He learned about the muggle-born outreach program; which was no longer funded, but had never been canceled. He also learned about the library system, and the librarian. Dantel Prewitt was a squib. When he was not accepted at Hogwarts, he was apprenticed to another squib. He was trained as a bookkeeper after completing his basic muggle education. He had actually finished his certification as an accountant, but after a few years decided he didn't like the hours. He really didn't like the hours during tax season. He now worked at the library, and did basic bookkeeping for other squib owned businesses.

Mr. Prewitt handed Harry the basic introductory books for the muggle-born including "An Introduction to law and government for the Muggle-born" and "Basic Wizarding History." He then showed Harry how to use the comprehensive index. With his help Harry narrowed down the available legal books to the three that were the most relevant.

The first one discussed the basic points of defense during the trials of accused deatheaters after the fall of Voldemort. The second was actually a how to book for writing and managing your will and estate for muggle-borns. It was assumed that most muggle born witches and wizards didn't have large estates and wouldn't be interested in spending precious galleons on a solicitor. The third book was actually and old copy of the book used to train ministry employees who met all the qualifications for a seat in the Wizengamot. It was both a basic introduction to the responsibilities of holding a seat and an overview of the operations of the Wizengamot.

Mr. Prewitt told him that "Basic Wizarding History" would mention most of the important families in the wizarding world, but to learn more about the Potter family history, genealogy and magic he needed to access the family grimoire. Given the most recent history of the Potter family, with attacks both at the family manse and honeymoon cottage at Godric's Hollow; it was now most likely located in the family vault in Gringotts.

Harry had the muggle-born books in hand and the other three would be delivered to this library branch tomorrow. It was almost time for dinner; Harry decided to head straight home for food and his nutrient potion. Then he would look over the results of his heredity potion and get his thoughts in order and prioritize then next step. He figured that after a few days of packaged food and meat pasties, he'd treat himself to a hot supper tomorrow. After telling Mr. Prewitt he'd pick up the books tomorrow around 4:30 (and then go out to eat before heading home), he left for private drive.

**To Learn**

After eating dinner and drinking his nutrient potion Harry looked at the parchment that listed his heritage. He noticed that there were names written in Purple, black and a faded grey ink. After pulling out his reference book for the potion, he reviews the information listed after the brewing instructions. The results can include information listed in Red-active creature (r), Purple-wizard or witch (p), Black-squib (b), and Grey-muggle (g).

_Herv__e Jameson Potter b. 1980_ was written at the top of the parchment in purple ink.

_1) Father: James Charlus Potter b. 1960 d. 1981_ (p)

_ A) Father: Charlus Aleron Potter b. 1918 d. 1977_ (p)

_ a) Father: Aleron Potter b. 1856 d. 1977_ (r)

_ b) Bearer: Dameo__n Davis b. 1897 d. 1975_ (p)

_ B) Bearer: Dorea Yseult Black b. 1920 d. 1977_ (p)

_ i) Father: Cygnus Black b. 1889 d. 1943_ (p)

_ ii) Bearer: Violetta Bulstrode b. 1891 d 1947_ (p)

2_) Bearer: Lily Elizabeth Evans b. 1960 d. 1980_ (p)

A) _Father: Harold __(Burke) Evens b. 1930 d. 1980_ (b)

a) _Father: Herbert Burke b. 1872 d. 1944_ (p)

b) _Bearer: Belvina Black b. 1886 d. 1962_ (p)

B) _Bearer: Rose Lunette Scrivner b. 1937 d. 1980_ (b)

i) _Father: John Scrivner b. 1915 d. 1960_ (g)

ii) _Bearer: Lilac Gr__indelwald b. 1917 d. 1968_ (p)

Reading over the parchment, Harry decided it was time to start another list of questions. Why does it list Bearer instead of Mother? Oh… Looking closer Harry noticed that Dameon was not a female name; was that a wizard/magic thing, or a creature mate thing? Apparently a witch and a muggle could have either a squib or magical child; and two squibs could have a magical child or another squib. Does the magic always carry? If a muggle and a squib had children, would they be muggles or squibs?

That leads to a whole new discussion regarding this war and blood purity. With blood magic being illegal, and the cruor hereditas potion not being taught or sold, how many "muggle-borns" were actually magical children of squibs? Harry thought about that ambiguous answer Dumbledore had given him after the Chamber incident second year.

**Flashback:**

_"__Would you mind taking Professor Lockhart up to the infirmary, too?" Dumbledore said to Ron. _

_"__I'd like a few more words with Harry…" _

_Lockhart__ ambled out. Ron cast a curious look back at Dumbledore and Harry as he closed the door. Dumbledore crossed to one of the chairs by the fire. _

_"__Sit down, Harry," he said, and Harry sat, feeling unaccountably nervous. _

_"__First of all, Harry, I want to thank __you," said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling again. "You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you." He stroked the phoenix, which had fluttered down onto his knee. Harry grinned awkwardly as Dumbledore __watched him. __"__And so you met Tom Riddle," said Dumbledore thoughtfully. "I imagine he was most interested in you…" _

_Suddenly, something that was nagging at Harry came tumbling out of his mouth. __"__Profe__s__sor Dumbledore… Riddle said I'm like him. Strange liken__esses, he said…" _

_"__Did__ he, now?" said Dumbledore, looking thoughtfully at Harry from under his thick si__l__ver eyebrows. "And what do you think, Harry?"_

_"__I don't think I'm like him!" said Harry, more loudly than he'd intended. "I mean, I'm — I'm in __Gryffindor__, I'm…" But he fell silent, a lurking doubt resurfacing in his mind. _

_"__Professor," he started again after a moment. "The Sorting Hat told me I'd — I'd have done well in Slytherin. Everyone thought I was Slytherin's heir for a while… because I can speak Par__seltongue…"_

_"__You can speak Parseltongue, Harry," said Dumbledore calmly, "because Lord Vold__e__mort — who __is__ the last remaining ancestor of Salazar Slytherin — can speak Parselto__n__gue. Unless I'm much mistaken, he transferred some of his own powers to you the __night he gave you that scar. Not something he intended to do, I'm sure…" _

_"__Voldemort put a bit of himself in me?" Harry said, thunderstruck. _

_"__It certainly seems so." _

_"__So I __should__ be in Slytherin," Harry said, looking desperately into Dumbledore's face. __"The Sorting Hat could see Slytherin's power in me, and it —" _

"_Put you in Gryffindor," said Dumbledore calmly. "Listen to me, Harry. You happen to have many qualities Salazar Slytherin prized in his hand-picked students. _

_His own very rare gift, Parselton__gue — __resourcefulness — determination — a certain disregard for rules," he added, his mustache quivering again. _

_"__Yet the Sorting Hat placed you in Gryffindor. You know why that was. Think." _

_"__It only put me in Gryffindor," said Harry in a defeated voice,__ "because I asked not to go in Slytherin…" _

_"__Exactly__," said Dumbledore, beaming once more. "Which makes you __very different__ from Tom Riddle. _

_It is our choices, Harry, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities." _

_Harry sat motionless in his c__hair, stunned. "If you want proof, Harry, that you belong in Gryffindor, I suggest you look more closely at __this.__" _

_Dumbledore reached across to Professor McGonagall's desk, picked up the blood-stained silver sword, and handed it to Harry. Dully, Harry tur__ned it over, the rubies bla__z__ing in the firelight. And then he saw the name engraved just below the hilt. _

_Godric Gryffindor _

_"__Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled __that__ out of the hat, Harry," said Dumbledore simply. _

_For a minute, neither of them spoke__. Then Dumbledore pulled open one of the drawers in Professor McGonagall's desk and took out a quill and a bottle of ink. _

_"__What you need, Harry, is some food and sleep. I suggest you go down to the feast, while I write to Azkaban —we need our gamekeeper b__ack. _

_And I must draft an advertisement for the Daily Prophet, too," he added thoughtfully. "We'll be needing a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher… Dear me, we do seem to run through them, don't we?" (HPCOS)_

As Harry walked to the door he looked back at Dumbledore, "Last year I asked you why he was trying to kill me and you said I wasn't old enough. Can you tell me now?"

"Enjoy your childhood Harry, you don't need worry about that yet."

Harry decided to try one more time, "What was the war about, Sir. Why were my parents fighting?"

Dumbledore responded, "Tom was an evil dark wizard, he wanted to kill muggles and the muggle-born. We fought for the greater good."

**End Flashback**

What is the greater good? Lily Evens was not a muggle-born; only one of her four grandparents was a muggle. He needed more information, and it wasn't coming from Dumbles.

Harry decided to let his brain digest some of this information and just go to bed.

**To Learn**

The next morning Harry awoke to Hedwig tapping on the window. There was another owl on the branch next to her. The other owl carried the reply from Dumbledore while Hedwig had a written response from the goblins. Dumbledore's letter communicated absolutely nothing; it simply told him to be a good boy and obey the adults and mentioned something about politics and lack of proof.

The goblins letter was much more interesting:

_Dear Mr. HJ Potter_

_We are sorry for the lengthy wait time on our response. Based on your concerns regar__d__ing your mail receipts, we held __your owl and tried to correspond with you in a traditional manner. Since you reside in a muggle area without the company of a house elf, the letter was spelled to return to Gringotts if someone not matching your magical signature touched it. This occurre__d yesterday morning at 10:30. We attempted to send a repr__e__sentative to evaluate and possibly reset your mail wards, but our employees were r__e__pelled approximately 5 kilometers from your address. After a brief meeting with the bank manager we have decided __to provide you with a post box for half of the normal fee since we are providing a service, but the situation was not of your making. Gringotts will only send your information via this box from this day forward._

_Upon reaching your majority, you will have a__ccess to three vaults at Gringotts. Stat__e__ments have been included with this letter. To summarize, you will have your trust a__c__count that you can keep for personal expenses, or fold back into the main potter vault which is the location of the currently liqu__id portion of the Potter assets. The Potter fam__i__ly also maintains a Heritage Vault which contains the significant artifacts and books b__e__longing to the Potter family. Our records, as supplied to you, do show property tax pa__y__ments to local muggle governmen__ts. This indicates that you have manors and estates still in the Potter name. Details will not be available until your majority when you receive access to the Heritage Vault._

_It is standard in a will discussing the custody of a minor child to include mai__ntenance funds. The Potter Will was sealed by the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and never read. One person claiming to be the magical guardian for the Potter Heir tried to access the vaults shortly after your parent's death. When Gringotts requested t__he proper doc__u__mentation before allowing access, no further communication was received. The only way to access your parents will would be for the Chief Warlock to unseal it, or for the defacto heir of the line to call it forth. This would follow the basic__ magical formulae: name, rel__a__tionship, course of action. That being noted, maintenance funds have been transferred out of your Trust Vault at a rate of 2,000 galleons a month. Since you live with Muggles that would translate to approximately 10,000 British__ pounds per month._

_Sincerely, _

_Bloodhook_

_Manager Potter accounts _

Hmm… Now that was interesting. Harry decided to read the book on wills and estates before calling for his parents will. He didn't know if his actions would be noticed or not and didn't want to tip his hand too early. With that decision made, he pulled a few muffins out of his provisions and settled down with breakfast and a book.

**To Learn**

After picking up the previously requested books at the library, Harry spent the rest of the week in his room, eating, taking his nutrient potions, reading and taking notes; lots of notes.

**To Learn**

Takes place 20-6-94 Monday thru 26-6-94 Saturday.


	4. Chapter 3: To Know

Sacramentum Effrego

**Disclaimers: **

**1: **The stories on this site are based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. Seriously. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.

**2: **The concept of the Oath Breaker and the Outcasting ceremony belong to Mercedes Lackey. They are borrowed from her book "Oath Breaker".

**3:** I'm using a black family tree that is AU it can be found at http: / images4 .fanpop. com / image / photos / 17800000 / Black-Family-Tree-harry-potter-17802967-2560-1028. Jpg

Remove the spaces to load the image.

**Warnings: **References to abuse, Dumbledore bashing, Semi-intelligent Harry.

**Ships: **None.

**Spoilers: **HPSS, HPCOS, HPPOA

**Summary: **After the timer turner episode in POA, Harry gets fed up with Dumbledore's lack of action. He spends the summer doing a little research.

**Chapter 3: To Know**

Harry learned a lot that week. The least of which was his full name: Herve Jameson Potter.

Herve was a historical Breton name meaning "active in combat". With an Auror for a father, and being born in a time of war, this wasn't a surprising name.

Jameson was his middle name, not James for he was James' son.

He wondered where the information in the books came from, those references that Hermione had given him in is first year all listed "The-boy-who-lived" as Harry James Potter. It was almost like someone wanted to colloquialize his name in a muggle fashion. The Wizarding world held to a classical tradition. If one wasn't aware of the list of Ancient and Noble families the non-formal design of the name would lead to a conclusion that the individual was muggle born.

Other things he had learned this past week regarding the Sirius situation:

- Murder charges required a trial in front of the full body of the Wizengamot and the use of veritaserum.

- Dumbledore as Chief Warlock can call a trial himself instead of following due process in the DMLE if there are extenuating circumstances. Being held in Azkaban for twelve years without a trial would definitely qualify as extenuating circumstances.

- Dumbledore's claim that hey could not get a trial for Sirius and free him was a total and complete lie.

Since the truth of the matter was that Pettigrew was the secret keeper, and Pettigrew fired the blasting curse that blew the gas line that killed the muggles, the only thing they could convict Sirius of would be his status as an illegal animagus. And that charge usually resulted in a fine unless the unregistered form was used in a Capital Crime that also resulted in a prison sentence. Being innocent of the other charges, making his incarceration invalid, there shouldn't be any escape charges. You can't charge someone for escaping prison if they aren't supposed to be held to begin with.

Regarding his custody and upkeep he learned that:

- There is a will from his parents that had custody arrangements, and there would have been an allowance for his upkeep.

- Someone had tried to get illegal access to his money.

- The wizarding child welfare system was very similar to the muggle system. As an orphan he should have been monitored, custody should have been set by his parents stated desires (like in the will), then to magical family, then to magical foster parents. He should only have ended up with muggle family if it was stated in his parents will.

He now knew that the Potter family was considered an "Ancient and Noble line" and that when he reached his majority he would have a voting seat in the Wizengamot and also a seat on the Board of Governors for Hogwarts. With the asset records he'd received from Gringotts and the political power he held as a member of the Wizengamot and also as "the-boy-who-lived", he would have some serious power and money. Without a proper education in customs and politics he would be very vulnerable to manipulation by his "advisors". He'd had enough of that lifestyle in the last few years; it was time to get that education and to not blindly follow anybody's advice.

He'd found a reference in the "Muggleborn's Guide to Wills and Estate-planning" for an older out of print book called, "The Price of Magical Oaths," by Etain Lochrin. He was going to check the index for it when he returned the current stack of books Monday. He also had to write back to Gringotts, he needed discreet advice on how to get this whole mess in front of the Wizengamot without tipping Dumbledore off. It wouldn't hurt to write Sirius and let him know what he'd found either.

Harry was also very curious regarding his mothers heritage as a direct descendant of Grindlewald. He didn't remember being taught any history of the war with Grindlewald yet. Who was his wife? How did his magical daughter end up married to a muggle? And another question raised given his new awareness, Was Gellert Grindlewald truly a dark lord, or was it a publicity stunt by Dumbledore for personal gain? Unfortunately that was a study for a different time. He had other priorities to sort out before the end of the summer.

He had also shown the Gringotts statement showing the withdrawal from his account to Aunt Petunia. He asked her to verify with Uncle Vernon that they were not receiving the money. He was prepared to have the bank trace the funds and persecute the thief but they would be required to make an oath that the funds were not received. Petunia, understanding the basics of an oath based on a conversation she'd originally overheard between Lily and Severus, felt it best to check with Vernon before crossing that bridge.

**To Know**

The next morning Harry wrote Gringotts about finding a solicitor who wasn't affilitated with either Dumbles or Voldy. He then went back to the library to exchange the books.

Mr. Prewitt had told Harry that this book, "The Price of Magical Oaths," was not actually a library book. When he was unable to find the book in the library catalog, he'd asked a few used book sellers that he knew. They had found a copy at an estate sale quite recently. After reading it, Harry could buy for 15 sickles, or give it back to be returned to the shop. Harry thought that was a very good deal.

He curled up in his bed to read.

"_Using a Magical Oath to bind a promise holds the individual up to an unassailable neutral party to judge the betrayal and impel just retrib__ution. Magical oaths are separated into two categories, binding and secondary (non-binding). Binding oaths are further separated in common usage. The commonly referred to "unbreakable vow" is a binding magical oath. The violation of this oath will resul__t in not only the loss of magic but also the loss of life. When the term "magical oath" is used in common speech, they are talking about an oath whose consequences of violation only result in the loss of magic. The individual would still have the mind and__ body of a muggle or squib._

_A binding magical oath is usually created between two individuals and witnessed by a third. This classical application of the Law of Three give the oath it's power. These binding oaths are specific enough that while not truly sentient, Magic herself can judge the betrayal and punishment is occurs immediately. _

_A secondary magical oath is obscure in nature. When a this type of oath is broken retribution is not immediate. This has lead to the common term non-binding; which is incorrect. These oaths are still binding in nature, the details are simply obscure enough that an oath breaking must be called to draw Magic's attention to the violation. The retribution will be issued by Magic herself based on the severity of the consequences from the original oath violation._

_Some common forms of secondary oaths are oaths perpetrated with only two individuals. Without the third member of the triad, most commonly the witness, the Law of Three does not apply and enough power isn't applied to the spell. Some promises made with intent and witnessed, but without a formal vow also fall into this category. The last form of a secondary magical oath that is most often overlooked is the signatory witness on legal documents, including wills and contracts."_

Harry already liked this book and planned on buying it. There was too much information here to let it walk out of his hands. If Dumbledore cast the fidelius and knew that Sirius wasn't the secret keeper, he could be called out with this oath breaking ceremony. It took a lot of power to cast that fidelius ward, and it was very likely Dumbledore was involved. On a less likely point, if Dumbledore or Hagrid were witnesses to his parents will and they had placed him at the Dursley's in violation of that statement, he could also call the oath breaking.

He needed to look up the information on the oath breaking and write Sirius with the information to date and ask who cast the original fidelius for his parent's house.

"_The oath breaking ritual is an emotion based spell like the patronus or cruciatus spell, but it has a long incantation with a specific format and components. The individual casing the spell must have been personally affected by the betrayal and needs to channel the negative emotions of betrayal and anger into the casting._

_The format is: __**Oath breaker I name him, Oath breaker and all who stand by him. Oath breaker once, by the lies of this tongue. Oath breaker twice, by the perversion of his heart. Oath breaker three times, by will**__**ingly giving his soul to darkness.**_

_**I **__state your full name, state the physical cost of the betrayal (preferably the unwilling spilling of blood), __**by the perversion of his heart. I **__state your full name, state the secondary betrayal (monetary assets or loss__ of physical property), __**by the lies of his tongue. I**__state your full name, __**and all who stand beside me were deliberately led astray by his willing descent into darkness.**_

_**I call up Magic to right this wrong and claim retribution.**_

_At this time if the betrayal was significant enough to call the out casting. magic should be visible and swirling around the oath breaker. Judgment will occur immediately after magic has tasted the darkness and perversion of his soul."_

Harry smiled a slightly vicious and fairly grim little smile. "I will have justice, despite the corruption of the Ministry." He whispered.

**To Know**

As Harry was writing his letter to Sirius his letter box pinged with a reply from Gringotts on his request for a solicitor.

_27 June 1994_

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_We would be happy to recommend a solicitor for your current project, but please be aware that all actions enacted through a third party have to be filed with the Ministry of Magic. Action taken in personal retribution only has to be documented after the fact to document the original crime and the enacted punishment and to prevent blood feuds. If the action taken was proportional to the crime committed and blood feud will not be approved or accepted. If you do choose legal action through a third party, we will be happy to schedule an appointment for you. This will keep your business confidential as long as possible._

_Sincerely_

_Scarshank_

_Goblin Legal Advisor_

Bloody paper trails, Harry thought. I'd prefer not to tip off Dumblefuck any earlier than I have to. Maybe Siri will have some advice.

_27 June 1994_

_Wotcher Snuffles, _

_I've sent this message with Hedwig, I know she won't let anybody else read this. If you choose not to send your reply with her, I hope you can guarantee that your messenger has the same integrity. I have discovered that someone is monitoring and intercepting my post._

_After you and Remus left the castle I started thinking, some things just didn't add up. Below is a list of information I've discovered in the last few weeks, following that are some questions for you._

_Murder charges require a trial in front of the full body of the Wizengamot and the use of veritaserum. The Chief Warlock has the power to call a trial himself instead of using the due process in the DMLE if there are extenuating circumstances. This means that when you spoke to APWBD at the end of the last school year, and you stated that you had never had a trial, he had the power to immediately call a trial and give you veritaserum. The lack of proof he cited was a snow job, the very fact that you were held in Azkaban for 12 years without a trial was enough reason for the trial to be called._

_Secondly I've learned that APWBD upon my parents' death sealed their will and abandoned me on my Aunts doorstep in the middle of the night with only a letter. He never spoke to either my Aunt or Uncle and never provided them maintenance funds. Without a birth certificate or other proof of custody they were unable to file for funds through muggle organizations either. This is part of their antipathy. _

_The Goblins informed me that someone tried to access the Potter Vaults after I "disappeared" from the wizarding world, claiming to be my guardian. When proof was requested they disappeared. There was no documentation in the wizarding world and the WCS (wizarding childe services) was therefore unable to check on my welfare for 10 years. And according to WCS mandate, Custody should have been granted based on my parents' requests, then to magical family members, then to magical foster parents and only then to muggle family members. _

_Dumbledore essentially kidnapped me and violated all wizarding customs. If I hire a solicitor they have to file documents with the ministry to document the crimes before it can be called in front of the Wizengamot. I don't want to give Dumbles any advanced warning. I can call my parents will at any time, but I have waited on this due to the same issue. I do not want to give him a heads up. Do you have any ideas on how to force this confrontation, legally, without giving him advanced warning?_

_Who cast the Fidelious for my parents?_

_Did Dumbledore know about the switch in secret keepers?_

_Do you know why TM Riddle tried to kill me as a baby? Dumbledore will not tell me, he says I need to "enjoy" my childhood, and that I'm just too young to understand._

_What was the war actually about? Dumbles just gave me some mumbles about "The Greater Good."_

_Do you know of anybody in the DMLE that we can co-ordinate with in the DMLE who is Neutral, i.e. not in Dumbledore or Riddle's pocket? We need to make sure that there are no Dementors in the area when we take you in for your long overdue trial._

_Love_

_Herve Jameson Potter._

**To Know**

Over the next few days as Harry was waiting for a response from Siri, he continued his studies on Wizarding culture and the Wizengamot. Dantel had an old copy of "Customs for the Young Noble." On the shelf, and he and found a copy of the Policy's and Procedures for the Wizengamot that the Ministry uses to train employees who are about to take a seat in the section of the Wizengamot equal to the British House of Commons. He wanted to be ready for the confrontation with Dumbledore. He was also going to be ready to take his family's seat when the time came; he was done being a pawn.

_29 June 1994_

_Hiya Prongslet, _

_I'm on my way in, so don't kick the stray. We can talk when I get there, but to answer your letter: Dumbles cast the fidelious; Yes, he knew of Peter; There is a prophecy regarding you and the dark lord, but I do not know the actual phrasing. The war was originally about politics, pureblood VS muggleborn, but also Traditions and Creatures Vs Christian prejudice. The muggleborns raised with christian prejudice started the pressure and laws that classify almost all creatures as Dark and non-sentient. Most pureblood lines have creature blood in them, that is where the more power full magic comes from. _

_I don't agree with the kill the muggles line that has been voiced recently, but I do believe that the muggle prejudice is destroying our world. The reason I walked away from my family was that my parents being second cousins after centuries of inbreeding, were slightly insane. They wanted me to marry my cousin; our family needed new blood to grow in power and stabilize. Not to inbreed further. I ran away and took shelter with the Potter family. They marry out of the "pureblood" pool every 4-5 generations; either Creatures or Muggleborn._

_I'd try talking to Amanda Bones, I said good-bye to Remy before I left the country and he was laughing about Dumbles bitching about her and the DMLE meddling in his plan. She also currently votes the Bones Seat in the Wizengamot until her niece comes of age._

_If you can get Madam Bones to remoe the Dementors and get you into the Wizengamot chambers, you can claim the "Rite of Retribution" it allows the victim of a crime fully access to the information regarding the crime, including the right to question the accused before claiming retribution. You would have the right to place me on the stand and administer the veritaserum. Lemon Drop couldn't interfere._

_See you Soon, _

_Snuffles._

_P.S. you are not only the Potter Heir, you are also my Heir until I find a lovely lady and settle down._

Yes, now we have a point of contact; time to reach out to Madam Bones.

_29 June 1994_

_Dear Madam Bones, _

_With the publicity given to Sirius Black last year, and my new knowledge of the night my parents died, I hired a solicitor to review the facts so that I could claim the Rite of Retribution. They have been unable to acquire the trial transcripts. Sirius Black himself claims that there was no trial held, or that if the trial was held, he was not present and no veritaserum was administered. Could you please verify whether or not a trial occurred? It has been alleged that there was a cover-up of some corruption in the previous administration. To avoid giving anybody involved a heads up regarding the situation; I would appreciate you not telling anybody the results of your search until we have agreed upon a course of action._

_If we are correct and no trial ever occurred, I plan on using the Rite of Retribution to force a trial immediately in front of the Wizengamot. If you would like to see justice done, all I'm asking is that you make sure that Mr. Black will not be kissed prior to the trial; he will be in my custody. And I will need to be granted access to the Wizengamot chambers during a full session as soon as possible._

_Sincerely, _

_Herve Jameson Potter_

_Heir Potter, Heir Black_

_P.S. just in case someone tries to tie up their loose ends, please ensure that all aurors on duty both inside and outside the chamber that day are capable of casting a full Patronus._

**To Know**

Takes place 27-6-94 Monday thru 1-7-94 Friday.


	5. Chapter 4: Justice or Vengence

Sacramentum Effrego

**Disclaimers: **

**1: **The stories on this site are based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. Seriously. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.

**2: **The concept of the Oath Breaker and the Outcasting ceremony belong to Mercedes Lackey. They are borrowed from her book "Oath Breaker".

**3:** I'm using a black family tree that is AU it can be found at http: / images4 .fanpop. com / image / photos / 17800000 / Black-Family-Tree-harry-potter-17802967-2560-1028. Jpg

Remove the spaces to load the image.

**Warnings: **References to abuse, Dumbledore bashing, Semi-intelligent Harry.

**Ships: **None.

**Spoilers: **HPSS, HPCOS, HPPOA

**Summary: **After the timer turner episode in POA, Harry gets fed up with Dumbledore's lack of action. He spends the summer doing a little research.

**Chapter 4: Justice or Vengeance**

Everything had fallen into place over the last 10 days. Madam Bones after not being able to find the transcripts had actually asked for the file; she had used the fact that he was now listed as Kiss On Sight and wanted to update the file. There was no file. After having an apprentice level law clerk search the Wizengamot transcripts during the two years after his capture it became obvious that there was no trial. She'd managed to keep that clerk quiet with the promise of being allowed to talk to a reporter after the trial and she would be credited with her research efforts.

Sirius had returned to Little Whinging as Padfoot and was currently living in the Dursleys shed. Harry was feeding him and he had a nest of blankets. It certainly wasn't the worst situation he'd been in during the last year. The next session of the Wizengamot was scheduled for next Monday 18 July 1994. The 17th would be his last nutrient potion and by Monday night, Sirius would be free and Dumbledore would most likely be without his magic, there was a chance that given the number and nature of his crimes against magic that he would die during the ceremony. But even if the Outcasting only sealed his magic, it would due to his age, be a death sentence. Muggles rarely lived to be 120, let alone 139. It was only his magic keeping him going. In 24 hours Harry and Sirius would be free of him and his manipulations.

Tonight the plan was to sneak Siri in the house after dark and get him showered and cleaned up. Harry had already had Dobby get him a robe with the Black Crest on it from number 12. Tomorrow Harry would take the knight bus to the MOM with his guard dog, Madam Bones would escort him into the chambers and the games would begin.

**Justice**

Harry was getting a little nervous. Everything was going too smoothly. There were no problems yet, and they were entering Room 10 with one minute until the start of the session. As they slipped in the door, Padfoot ducked into the corner where he wouldn't be seen until the time was right.

They walked into the room and Harry stopped in the center of the room, standing next to the chair. Madam Bones continued on to her place on the dais next to Albus Dumbledore. As the clock rolled to 9 AM the meeting was called to order by the Chief Warlock.

As the doors shut Dumbledore noticed Harry standing there, "Harry my boy, what are you doing here. You shouldn't have left your house. You'll have to wait outside. I'll take you home as soon as I'm finished."

"I'm here to address the Wizengamot." Harry replied.

"You are a child, you can't address the Wizengamot yourself. I'll discuss your business with you after I take you home."

Harry turned the address the membership, "As a victim attacked by the killing curse on 31 October 1981 due to the betrayal by their secret keeper, the same act which made me an orphan, I claim Rite of Retribution. No trial was ever held for Sirius Black, this was verified by the DMLE. I want to know why, I want to know what personal gain caused this act. I demand the facts so I can claim my Retribution."

"My boy, this isn't the correct path to take." Dumbledore started to reply.

Madam Bones interrupted him, "It is your right as victim. It is your right as Heir. Call forth the Accused."

As Madam Bones began her ritualistic reply, Padfoot trotted out from the back corner. When he was standing next to Harry, he replied, "Sirius Orion Black, I demand you present your self for trial by veritaserum as victim and Heir."

As Padfoot transformed into Sirius, there were gasps from the gallery. Dumbledore turned white, seeing all his plans tumbling down. Fudge turned red, and began calling for the Dementors.

"Minister Fudge, this man has never been given a trial despite 12 years in Azkaban, he has never been found guilty of a crime. Your sentence of Kiss On Sight could be considered a murder attempt. Do you still wish for Auror Gamp to summon a Dementor?" Bones asked while looking directly at Fudge.

Fudge's ranting tapered off. He had the horrible feeling that he was about to be humiliated. He didn't believe that Black never had a trial. In hindsight he should have reviewed the file when Black escaped from Azkaban instead of blindly following Albus' advice on the situation.

Sirius sat down in the chair and didn't even wince when the chains were animated to lock him down. When the Auror stepped forward to administer the veritaserum, he opened his mouth to co-operate fully. Harry began the questioning when he saw Sirius' eyes achieve a glassy countenance.

"What is your full name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Are you now and have you ever in the past been a follower of Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as The Dark Lord, you-know-who, he-who-must-not-be-named or Voldemort?"

"No"

"Were you the secret keeper for James and Lily Potter on the 31st of October 1981?"

"No, Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper for James and Lily."

"After the destruction of the house at Godric's Hollow, when you searched out Peter Pettigrew did you cast the spell that killed him along with those muggles?"

"No, when I confronted Peter in that street, he yelled out that it was all my fault, and while I was distracted listening to him, he cast a blasting hex that hit the muggle gas line. He then cut off his own finger and transformed into his animagus form of a rat and escaped into the sewer tunnels."

"Do you know why he betrayed my parents?"

"When I confronted him at Hogwarts last year, he stated that he felt it was a hopeless fight, that there was no way to defeat Voldemort. He was afraid of Voldemort and was trying to buy membership and leniency."

"Who cast the fidelius charm with Peter Pettigrew as the secret keeper?"

"Albus Dumbledore cast the spell for James and Lily."

"For the last 12 years you were rotting in Azkaban, Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot knew you were innocent of at least half the charges. And as the Godfather and Guardian of the victim and Heir, should you have actually killed Pettigrew you would have been within your rights as long as the paperwork was filed."

"Yes, the only question would have been who killed the muggles, but I was never given a trial, and my wand was snapped on site so no Prior Incantatem could be cast on it."

At this point Harry turned to look at Madam Bones. Who addressed the membership of the Wizengamot herself, "All who find Sirius Black innocent of all pending murder charges raise your hand." After a moment she called for the guilty votes. There weren't any. With a wave of the wand the chains released Sirius.

She then addressed him, "Lord Black while you were being held illegally, please inform the court how you escaped from Azkaban so we can correct this security breach in the prision."

Sirius smiled at her, the veritaserum having worn off, "Pettigrew was not the only unregistered animagus, James was a stag, I as you saw at the beginning of this session am a dog. The Dementors do not affect the animal mind as strongly as the human consciousness. The smaller size of my form allowed me to slip between the bars of my cell and the fur insulated me during my swim. I recommend that all of the high security and long term cells be warded for holding animagus. Hopefully they will soon be holding a rat."

The sentence for an unregistered Animagus is 1000 galleons and one year in Azkaban. You are hereby required to register you form, the 1000 galleons and the prison sentence will be credited against your time served. You will receive 10,000 galleons per year compensation for each year of wrongful imprisonment. You served 11 years beyond your sentence, less the 1000 galleon fine; This leaves a balance of 109,000 galleons to be deposited into your vault.

Sirius stepped into the Wizengamot seat for the House of Black, and addressed the membership, "Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot, I call for a suspension and trial regarding the corruption of the Chief Warlock, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. He has abused his power, ignored the custom he swore to uphold and turned his heart towards darkness."

Lucius Malfoy jumped at the chance to knock Dumbldore down and seconded the motion.

Harry called for his parents will, "I Herve Jameson Potter, son of James Charlus Potter and Lily Evans Potter, Heir of the house of Potter; call for my parents will."

The will appeared in his hand and the seal broke when he placed his palm over it.

He quickly scrolled through it to the custody section and then glanced at the witnesses at the end. It was exactly as they had expected. Standing tall, he addressed the membership; "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore signed as a witness to my parents will. The custody arrangements listed in the will were:

_1. Sirius Orion Black (godfather)_

_2. Alice Longbottom (godmother)_

_3. Amelia Bones_

_4. Minerva McGonagal_

_We hold to wizarding tradition, if these four persons can not raise our son we wish him to be placed with wizarding kin as listed in the family tapestry. If no kin are alive and physically able place him in fosterage with a wizarding family and allow an adoption as long as the Potter legacy is continued. Under no circumstances whatsoever place our son with Lily's muggle reletives._

Lords and ladies of the Wizengamot, as a witness of this document, Mr. Dumbledore was explicitly aware of their wishes. But his actions were to kidnap me as a 15 month old infant, abandon me on the doorstep of a muggle residence in the middle of the night, seal my parents will, and send an innocent man to prison without a trial. He did not provide any maintenance funds for my upkeep causing hardship to my family and no small about of resentment towards me resulting in abuse and neglect, including the spilling of my blood.

Many of you do not want to believe that Albus Dumbledore, Icon of Light, could deliberately plan these immoral acts. Others of you pride yourselves in staying neutral in the Dumbledore/ Riddle conflict. You focus on the long term welfare of our society and will not change your path here today. The populous will not accept a verdict only voted on by 1/3 the membership, even if all others abstain. To receive a true and equitable judgment I offer up my complaint to Magic herself."

"Oathbreaker I name him, Oathbreaker and all who stand by him. Oathbreaker once, by the lines of his tongue. Oathbreaker twice, by the perversion of his heart. Oathbreaker three times by willingly giving his soul to darkness.

I Herve Jameson Potter was forced to shed unwilling blood by the perversion of his heart. I Herve Jameson Potter was sacrificed, money, knowledge and family by the lies of his tongue. I Herve Jameson Potter and all who stand beside me were deliberately led astray by his willing descent into darkness.

I call upon magic to right this wrong and claim retribution."

As Harry completed the incantation magic began swirling around Albus Dumbledore. When the magic cleared Dumbledore collapsed where he stood. Harry stepped forward and gave a stack of documents to Madam Bones.

"These are the papers that document the wrongs Albus Dumbledore committed to me and my family. Please file them as required by the Rite of Retribution."

"Please correct my guardian information to read Sirius Black as both physical and magical guardian; as both of my parents indended."

Harry and Sirius turned and walked out of the courtroom.

"So Prongslet, anything else you want for your birthday?"

"Can I have a basilisk? I promise it won't kill anybody."

"No!"

**THE END**

Takes Place 18-7-94

* * *

><p>AN : This was a plot bunny that got in the way of some other stories I'm working on. The responses from the members of the Wizengamot are completely irrelevant by the end of the story becuase Harry uses the Oath Breaking Ceremony instead of wizarding Law.

Yes it ends abruptly. It was a plot bunny, Dumbledore is Dead! Long Live Harry! When I get a few of my other story idea's written and posted I might write a sequal dealing with the fall out of his actions. But this little bunny now shut up in it's hutch.


End file.
